Mistaken Identity
by Offensivebunny
Summary: [KakaIru] Kakashi is drunk at a bar, Iruka shows up, feelings are shared. Lame summery....rated M for some solo action.


Disclaimer: A rabbi, a priest and a duck..er wait this isn't a joke...Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, not me.

Warning: Yaoi! OMG I wrote something limey! hides

**NO FLAMES!

* * *

**

Kakashi was drunk, leaning on the counter of a bar with Asuma. They didn't go together but had ended up sitting beside each other earlier in the night. Asuma had started commenting on women, on their appearances actually. He commented on their hair, breasts and ass. Kakashi sat and pretended to be interested, when he really just wanted to get drunk out of his mind, go home and pass out.

"Wow, look at them jiggle!" Asuma was saying, but Kakashi just tuned him out. He lost himself, once again, in his thoughts. His recent memories. His and Iruka's fight when he had nominated his team for the chuunin exams, in particular...Iruka's face. His face, his eyes, those eyes that had held his own captive then. His eyes that were full of hurt and embarrassment from Kakashi's words. He had been cruel to say it in such a way. When he had seen the hurt in the other man's eyes he regretted what he had said and he wished he could take it all back.

It couldn't be helped, Iruka hated him. He sighed and took another sip of his drink, his thoughts wondering to a more pleasant encounter with Iruka. Now Kakashi knew spying was bad, he knew that Iruka would kill him if he found out that the silver haired man was watching him. Kakashi didn't care. He wanted to see Iruka and knew that if he were to confront him and ask for his time that he would be refused right away. So he would see him any way he could.

Kakashi had hid himself in the trees to watch Iruka through his windows. Peering inside he saw Iruka gather some clothing and a towel. He headed to the room Kakashi now knew as the washroom. Kakashi quickly jumped into position to spy through the bathroom window, which was blessedly left without curtains. Kakashi attributed this to the fact that he knew that the chuunin did not think of himself highly enough to be watched, and because there was a tree right in front of the window.

Kakashi crouched in that tree, expertly hidden from view. He watched transfixed by the younger man, taking off his clothing right in front of the window. Iruka removed his clothing so slowly and in such a seductive manner that left Kakashi panting. He turned the shower taps and felt the water for temperature. Once the water was the right temperature he stepped in and pulled the glass door shut. Kakashi still had a clear view of the chuunin.

Iruka's face was flushed and his eyes lidded, Kakashi stared. He couldn't believe his eye. Iruka moaned once and frowned. He moaned again, deeper this time though it still didn't seem to satisfy the brown haired man. He moaned one last time, deeper, and smiled a little to himself. The chuunin alternated between his regular moaning and this deeper sounding moan. He put his hands high on his chest and slid them down slowly, almost as if he were fantasising another's presence, once they reached their destination he made quick work of himself.

Kakashi panted in the tree, his pants were uncomfortably tight and he fought against the urge to moan. He went home quickly to remedy what watching Iruka had done to him.

His mind snapped back to reality, where he was drinking in a bar, with Asuma beside him. He glanced over at the other man to find him still enraptured by the passing women. Kakashi's mind was fuzzy so the people around him didn't look quite the way they had when he'd first stepped into the bar. Apparently Asuma was suffering from the same fuzziness.

"Mmmm, her hair, the brunette at the other end of the bar. Beautiful hair, shiny and her face is nice too. Kakashi looked over at this woman. He stared, she looked exactly like Iruka! Asuma noticed his companion staring and chuckled. "Go seduce her man!" He shooed the silver haired man off.

Kakashi didn't spare Asuma a second glance as he stood up and headed over to the Iruka look alike. He sat right beside her.

"Hello." He greeted and the female Iruka looked at him a little strangely.

"Are you drunk?" She asked. He shook his head, his eye wide.

"Yeah." He stared at her face. "What's your name?" She snorted.

"You really are drunk." and Kakashi shook his head again.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"No. Kakashi-sensei." She replied. He pulled his stool closer to her and leaned in, he pressed his face into the crook of her neck and breathed in. She froze. "Stop that." Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were red.

"You smell so good though." Kakashi lifted his face from her neck and leaned in until their noses were touching. "Beautiful." He breathed, his eye widening further as if to drink in her sight.

"Ah, who do you think I am?" She asked, her breath hitching.

"...Iruka." He whispered almost inaudibly but she heard him. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flamed brighter. "You look just like him." He continued.

"I am. I'm Iruka please, Kakashi-sensei get off of me." Iruka whined. The other man had slipped his hands around Iruka's waist.

"Iruka." Kakashi sighed and buried his head in the crook of Iruka's neck again. The younger man clawed at his shoulders trying to get the silver haired man off.

"Iruka..." He kissed the younger man's neck.

"Kakashi, please get off." The chuunin whispered frantically his cheeks flaming.

"Iruka.." Kakashi kissed his neck again and gain all the way up to his jaw and down again almost moaning out Iruka's name.

"Hey boys, this is a public place get a room." The bartender suddenly interrupted. She waved to one of the men at a door. "Hey Vinny, give 'em a room, on me." She winked and Vinny grinned.

"Sure Luce." He pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and handed it to Kakashi. "Room 108 the motel just behind this building." He pointed to a door near the back.

"Thanks." Kakashi slurred and pulled Iruka along. The exited the bar and the younger man squirmed in his grasp. "Iruka, stop fighting please. I'm not going to rape you. Just make out a bit." Kakashi sighed and pulled the chuunin into his arms and rubbed his back soothingly. "You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

Finally Iruka calmed down and let himself be led into the room. Kakashi sat them on the bed He pulled down his mask and attacked Iruka's neck. Iruka slipped his arms around to the older man's back and pressed them together. Kakashi's mouth moved up the chuunin's neck and stopped just below his ear, Kakashi sucked on that spot. Iruka already whimpering moaned when Kakashi did that.

"Kakashi..." Iruka pulled one hand from Kakashi's back and slipped it between them to lift the silver haired man's face to his own. "I've wanted this for so long." He whispered and kissed Kakashi, he lingered only a moment.

"Why, did you struggle then?" He asked, surprisingly coherent for being drunk.

"You thought I was someone else, well I thought you did. I don't want to have sex with you tonight. I want you to be sober when that happens." He whispered in reply. Kakashi smiled at him and nodded. Iruka then noticed his face, Kakashi's face. He smiled goofily for a moment before kissing those lips. This time Kakashi had the opportunity to kiss back, and kiss back he did.

Kakashi pressed Iruka back into the bed, his hands on either side of Iruka's body. Iruka kept one hand on the back of Kakashi's neck and the other on the jounin's back. Slowly as the night wore on Kakashi layed down beside Iruka. Iruka's wrist nestled in the crook of his neck, fingers threaded in silver locks of hair. They drifted to sleep with their lips just touching and their legs entwined.

Kakashi woke up slowly, other then a headache he felt wonderful, he smiled which caused him to feel lips against his own. His eyes snapped open and he stared blearily at the face in front of him. He pulled away enough to see Iruka's face. He stared disbelievingly at the vision before him. Surely that had to have been a dream? He glanced around his surroundings only to find them unfamiliar. He shifted his body a little. He gasped and looked down to confirm that yes, he was indeed laying limbs entwined with Iruka's. He sighed in relief that they were still wearing clothing.

"Mmm." Iruka suddenly shifted a little and Kakashi nearly jumped out of his skin. Iruka's eyes slowly opened and he held his breath. Surely he was still dreaming? Iruka smiled. "Morning Kakashi."

Kakashi stared dumbfounded at the man in front of him. "Are you real?" He asked and Iruka chuckled.

"Of course I'm real. Are you?" Iruka replied.

"I, I think so." Iruka snorted and smiled. Kakashi continued to stare and Iruka continued to smile.

"How about a morning kiss?" Iruka raised a brow at him. Kakashi grinned and did as he was asked.

"Does this mean we're dating now?" Kakashi asked hesitantly.

"If you want it to." Iruka replied and Kakashi grinned.

"Yes, yes I do!" He rolled them over grinning wolfishly. Iruka giggled, "Ooooh giggles, how nice!" Kakashi chirped, his eye twinkled with mischief.

"What...?"

"More giggling!" Kakashi declared as he shoved his hands up the younger man's shirt. He tickled Iruka ruthlessly and Iruka was helpless to do anything but laugh until he cried.

"Ahah...Kakashi...stop ...eheh..quit it!" He gasped and Kakashi stopped, he looked in concern at Iruka's face. It was a mistake, Iruka grinned and rolled them over, tickling the other man.

"Oh..eheh..this..ah..means..war!"

They layed there panting after their war when suddenly Kakashi leaped up and dashed for the washroom. Which, thankfully, was open and obvious. He emerged looking disgusted and miserable.

"Come on, I'll take care of you at my place." Kakashi nodded gratefully.

* * *

(blush) Haha! I hope you liked it...if it was kinda lame or corny I apologize! If you liked it please REVIEW! I'll be your best friend! XD

Tishi is beta GOD! XD


End file.
